1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedsore prevention devices and more particularly pertains to a new bedsore prevention device for the prevention of bedsores on the hands, toe area, heel, ankles, knee joints, and elbow joints of a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bedsore prevention devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,113 describes a device for protecting selected body portions of a person from acquiring bedsores. Another type of bedsore prevention device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,291 which includes a garment that is positioned on a person to prevent bedsores. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,519 that includes a pad upon which a bedridden person may lay in order to prevent bedsores.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device for protecting particular areas of a body that are susceptible to sores, such as bedsores, from prolonged laying or sitting. In particular, the device should include protection for the palms of persons whose fingers are prone to being in a curled position. Additionally, knee joint and elbow joint protectors are needed for persons who are often sitting in a wheelchair.